The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and more particularly to a measuring device for measuring, marking or cutting various colors of material, e.g., material for quilting.
Crafts, such as quilting, may require exact measuring and cutting of fabrics of various colors and patterns. Standard rulers and yardsticks have several disadvantages when being used for this purpose. The marks and lines on transparent rulers and yardsticks often can not be seen due to the color and/or pattern of the fabric.
One method of overcoming these disadvantages is a measuring device having lines of two colors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346. The measuring device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346 has vertical and horizontal lines with a first line being superimposed on a second line. The first line is a lesser breadth than the second line so that the second line is visible on each side of the first line. The first line and second line are contrasting colors.
The manufacturing process for creating a measuring device such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346 requires several steps and a great deal of precision. Thus, such a process is costly and prone to error.
Thus, there is a need for a measuring device that can be used with materials of various colors and patterns, such as fabrics used for quilting. The device should be a configuration which allows for a manufacturing process that is not prone to errors.